1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and pump for removing and dispensing liquid from a receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,700 and 4,227,628 by Schmidt et al and Parsons, respectively, disclose dispensing pumps for containers which include flapper type valves. The following U.S. patents disclose dispensing pumps of the type utilizing flexible material diaphragm type valves in a dispensing pump assembly attached to the top of the container: U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,518 by Kutik; U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,532 by Cooprider; U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,960 by Gorman; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,616 by Stevens. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular pump assembly of this invention.